


[慶廷]My dessert

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[慶廷]My dessert

「豪爸爸 我們真的可以放假嗎？」

「是呀 兒子」

林世豪第三次回答陳廷軒同一條問題了，小朋友高興得一蹦三跳，趕緊用手機搜尋著最好的溫泉飯店，想要跟卞慶華來個難忘的假期。

其實陳廷軒躲在一旁偷偷地搜尋市面上最熱賣的催情藥，也不是卞慶華不行，只是陳廷軒想玩點新玩意而已。

「欲火焚身，急需做愛。」

就這種了！

兩人來到北投的溫泉飯店，每間獨立房間內都有著私人的溫泉，陳廷軒看著露天的溫泉不禁又期待又害羞，小腦袋裡不知道想著什麼。

陳廷軒早早地吃過晚飯後，竟然沒有纏著卞慶華去買飯後甜品。

「寶貝 怎麼了 不舒服嗎 吃得這麼少 不吃冰淇淋了嗎」其實陳廷軒也沒有吃很少，只不過在卞慶華看來他的寶貝好像整晚都心不在焉。

「軒軒不夠甜嗎 哥哥還要吃冰淇淋」

「你最甜 我蛀牙 你要負責」

一回到房間就鑽進浴室裡，等到他再出來時，身穿著浴衣，面色潮紅，整個人被蒸氣籠罩著，水滴順著髮絲直接滴到地面上，形成一滴滴水花。

「寶寶 你要泡溫泉嗎」

陳廷軒不語，而是直接坐在卞慶華的大腿上，圓潤的屁股壓到了卞慶華的性器上，陳廷軒故意左右磨擦著那漸漸燥熱的陽物，在他耳邊用氣音輕輕地吐氣，撩人卻不自知的小孩。

陳廷軒吻上了卞慶華的唇，笨笨的舌頭撬開了對方的嘴巴，用舌頭將自已口中的小藥丸過渡到卞慶華，他先是一怔，都也坦然吞下了。

「哥哥...我濕了...要做嗎」

「國民甜點今天為什麼這麼主動」

陳廷軒慢慢地起身，寬敞的浴衣露出大片的白皙胸口，還留有昨天歡愛過的痕跡。

「軒軒想去外面做」

「年輕人都這麼愛刺激嗎？」

「我還很貪吃 所以哥哥要喂飽我」

卞慶華攔腰抱起軟軟的陳廷軒就走入溫泉，輕輕把人放入水中，卞慶華突然感到渾身燥熱難耐，想將眼前的尤物拆骨入腹。

卞慶華想起剛才的小藥丸，俯下身含住了對方的嘴唇，這小孩真的是甜甜的，可能是剛才是葡萄汽泡水喝多了吧，也可能這就是愛情該有的樣子吧。

「寶貝 你喂我吃了什麼？」

「等一下你就知道了」

陳廷軒靠近卞慶華的胸膛，將一顆顆紐扣用嘴咬開，像發情的小獸地啃咬著對方的乳頭，卞慶華按耐不住內心的燥熱而發出低喘聲。陳廷軒的動作一直蔓延到卞慶華的褲頭，粉嫩的小舌隔著兩層布料不斷舔拭著對方的粗大。

陳廷軒迫不及待地將陽物塞入口中，沿著青筋的紋路一下一下地吮吸著對方，卞慶華不由自主地往陳廷軒的嘴靠近，想要陳廷軒將自己的莖身全部含住，想連兩顆小囊蛋也不放過。

「哥哥...軒軒吃不下...太大了...」

「那就下面吃吧」

卞慶華雖然已經完全壓制不了慾望，但還是不想傷了這隻小妖精，想用手指幫他做擴張。卻被陳廷軒阻止了，「手指不好吃 直接來吧 哥哥」

「那就別後悔了 小騷貨」

性器的一個挺身而進，讓溫泉水紛紛湧進後穴，突如其來的焯熱讓陳廷軒不自覺地抖了抖，連帶前面的性器也差點發洩了。

「哥哥...你好猛哦...裡面一點...」

「水都...進來了... 好奇怪...」

陳廷軒身上的浴衣半褪，要穿不穿地掛在身上，兩條腿早已被對方抬到肩膀上，身體隨著下身的晃動而不斷顫抖著。

「太快了...受不了...啊啊...」

「寶寶 現在後悔也沒用了」

說著就更用力地抽插著敏感的小穴，瘋狂地頂撞著前列腺後的小軟肉，陳廷軒抓緊了卞慶華的背，一道道指痕就證明著這場性事的激烈，精囊拍打著屁股的聲響變得額外催情。

小穴內的肉壁緊緊吸著卞慶華的碩大分身，卞慶華的舌頭不停地在對方的乳尖上打轉，不一會兒乳尖就泛著水光楚楚可憐地坦露在空氣中。

下身被瘋狂進出著還是不夠，「哥哥...別只舔一邊...另一邊也要...你偏心...」，說著還將身體向前傾，想要得到更多愛撫與快感，想要手淫卻雙手被禁錮著。

「啊啊...哥哥...摸摸軒軒...」

沒等卞慶華摸了幾下，陳廷軒就洩了。

「這麼快嗎」

「不要廢話...快點了...快...」

他們正處於露天溫泉裡，天空中突然飛過的飛機發出聲響，嚇得陳廷軒一下收緊了小穴，把卞慶華夾得生疼。

「寶貝 怎麼了」

「我怕飛機上...的人會看到我...我們在幹這...種事」

卞慶華笑了笑就專心地繼續在白滑的胸口留下草莓印，陳廷軒的脖子幾乎沒有一處是沒有戰績的。

每一次進出都帶出甬道內的粉紅嫩肉，兩人的交合處沈浸在溫泉水裡，熱水加上性器的滾燙，陳廷軒的叫聲就愈發淫靡，小孩還懂得害羞地掩著嘴巴。

純情又色情就是這樣吧。

平時的卞慶華已經能將陳廷軒操到神智不清，但這小騷貨怎樣也吃不夠，還要玩下藥。

因為藥效差不多兩個小時了，一次都沒有射，把陳廷軒撞得快散架了，爽得仰起頸項，勾著卞慶華的長腿要收緊了力度，卞慶華見他快要到了就掩著馬眼不讓他射。

「啊啊...為什麼欺負軒軒...」

「因為軒軒真的不乖 老公在你看來那麼不行嗎」

「不是...老公...放..放開我...軒軒會壞掉的...」

卞慶華不僅沒有照做，陽物比剛才還漲大了一點繼續蹂躪著那可愛的敏感點。

吻上哭得聲音都顫抖的陳廷軒，「以後還敢不敢？」

「不敢了...老公...操軒軒最爽了...快點給我...啊啊...」

卞慶華放了可憐的小分身，自己也全數交代了在灼熱的後穴內，一起釋放了。

被中出而不斷從小穴流出的濁液掩蓋在溫泉水裡，陳廷軒才後知後覺地撒嬌，「如果被別人聽到了怎麼辦？」

「怕別人知道國民甜點這麼欲求不滿嗎？」

「軒軒才不是國民甜點 是慶華哥哥的小騷貨」

聽得卞慶華的下身又起了反應，把人像抱小孩一樣，抬著腋下抱到池邊，陳廷軒就以趴著的姿勢被再次進入，交換了一個悠長的吻。

「軒軒吃不飽 慶華哥哥願意喂嗎」

「喂一輩子也行」


End file.
